Eugene Thompson (Earth-18139)
Spider-Man | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-18139 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Retired adventurer, student, vigilante, wrestler | Education = Midtown High School; drop-out | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Diego Olortegui | First = What If? Spider-Man Vol 2 1 | Quotation = All my life, I wanted people to look up to me. Sports star, big man on campus, captain of the football team. But what was I, really? What am I, really? A bully. A killer. I'm no hero but maybe, for once in my lousy life... I can stop thinking about who I want to love me... and who I hate. I can finally stop being scared I'm not good enough. Because I'm not. I'm not a hero. But if I try long enough and hard enough and make amends... maybe someday I might get to be a good guy. | Speaker = Flash Thompson | QuoteSource = What If? Spider-Man Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = The history of Eugene "Flash" Thompson of Earth-18139 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart until the point where there was a public exhibition on radiation that irradiated a spider. In this reality, Flash Thompson attended the exhibition and his attendance led to Thompson being bitten by the spider instead of Peter Parker, and gaining the proportionate abilities of a spider. Spider-Man ]] Flash initially used his abilities as a wrestler known as Spider-Man at RKP Palace. One night, he helped a security guard apprehend a burglar. Flash then decided to use his powers to turn Spider-Man into a superhero, dropping out of Midtown High School to focus on heroics full-time. Despite support from newspaper mongul J. Jonah Jameson, the public became weary of the vigilante due to his violent methods, captured on film by Peter Parker. He returned home one day to find Parker in his trailer. He had come to ask for help obtaining ISO-36, a rare radioactive isotope stolen by Master Planner with the ability to cure his Aunt May's blood cancer. In a fit of rage and jealousy; however, Flash punched Peter across his trailer, accidently killing him. Horrified by this, Spider-Man went out to prove to himself that he was a hero. He found the isotope, but during the battle with the Master Planner, he destroyed a supporting pillar, causing the building to collapse on top of him. He was able to free himself, and in a moment of clarity, realized he was not a hero, but a bully. He gave the ISO-36 to Forest Hills Hospital to cure May, then gave up his life as Spider-Man by confessing to his crime and turning himself to the police. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Flash Thompson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = }} | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Athletic Skills Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Thompson Family